Moved On
by TigerLily-112
Summary: Inuyasha showes up in the furute 2 years after the jewel has been completed. So what is he doing there? Why can't he go back? and has Kagome really moved on? InuKag Complete
1. Inuyasha returns

Alright, I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here, still. This is the first fanfiction that I've actually written down and typed up, so I'm a little nervous. (Go easy on me please!)  
  
Disclaimer: as much as I would love to I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends  
  
~*~ She stood there in her kitchen, staring into the refrigerator that still had not magically produce something that she wanted to eat. Even two years later she could sense him, he was coming, closing in on her.  
  
As she closed the door and twisted around she knew he would be there, directly behind her. She turned her gaze on him; he looked just as she remembered him.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha," She have a small smile, "I never would have expected you to show up here."  
  
"Feh," he blinked, just as confident as ever.  
  
Kagome had now turned on back on the half dog, busying herself with a search through the cupboard  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"These," she responded tossing a bag of potato chips at him, "you used to love them"  
  
"... Thanks"  
  
"So, what are you doing here? Everyone is ok, right? Shippo's not sick? Kaede is still alive? Sango and Miroku are ok?" panic filled her eyes  
  
"Relax, Shippo is fine, he's grown a full foot since you saw him last. Kaede is fine too, old hag's too stubborn to die anyway. Sango is fine as well, but I can't say the same for Miroku," he grinned at this.  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Don't worry, he's just finding his harder then he expected to care for a pregnant woman."  
  
"Oh... wait! What did you just say?"  
  
"Kaede said the baby isn't due for about seven or eight months, poor kid, stuck with Miroku for a dad."  
  
"Like you would be any better" she coughed.  
  
Before Inuyasha had the opportunity to dispute the statement a new voice sounded in the house.  
  
"Kagome? Are you home, darling?"  
  
"In the kitchen!" Kagome hollered back.  
  
"Who...?" Inuyasha's face crossed with confusion. He didn't like the sound of this guy, and the strong odor that accompanied him was not much better.  
  
"Be nice," Kagome mouthed at him.  
  
"Well hello, beautiful!"  
  
Kagome blushed a flaming red as the intruder scooped her into his arms, landing a kiss on her cheek. The happy moment dissolved quickly as a low continuous growl was emitted from the hanyo sitting across from her.  
  
"And who's your friend here? Nice costume! Those ears seem a little out of place though, like something out of a cartoon.  
  
Kagome coughed, attempting to hold back a giggle. "I've always thought they were cute!" she grinned reaching up to touch one. The amusement in her eyes grew as he fought, trying not to twitch them, or jerk away.  
  
"Yamazaki, this is my friend, Inuyasha"  
  
"Dog demon? Interesting nick name"  
  
"Yea, he's um going to work for grandpa at the shrine, you know grandpa and his schemes to draw in tourists. Inuyasha here is going to put on a show of the demon that was pinned to the goshinboku"  
  
"I...," Inuyasha began, but under Kagome's glare he decided it was best to agree. "I am, but first I wanted to catch up with Kagome here," he smiled. "There's no way she is ditching me for this guy," he thought.  
  
"Well I can see you're busy tonight, excuse me for interrupting. You two catch up, I just wanted to see you at least once today honey." Yamazaki gave Kagome a bright smile, "have a good time." He caught her up in a kiss, breaking away after a moment. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha, maybe I could borrow those ears sometime." Inuyasha grimaced. "Bye Kagome!"  
  
The door closed, "I don't like him," Inuyasha growled. "Is this supposed to surprise me? You hate any guy who is remotely interested in me. It's kind of funny, two years later and here you are trying to be my protector, still. I survived two and a half years with you and another two without. I think I can handle a claw-less, sword-less man," Kagome huffed.  
  
"Feh, what kind of man is that?" he scoffed. With the intruder now gone he returned his attention to the bag of chips she had given him, swallowing the contents in two bites.  
  
She stared at him; it had been eight months since she had last seen him. After defeating Naraku she has only stayed long enough to see everyone healthy again. She had returned to the feudal era since then, but not much. There had been Sango and Miroku's wedding, a few random visits to check up on Shippo and Kaede. During longer vacations she would spend a week or two in the village. Other then that she would stay in her time, she did after all belong there. The sound of Inuyasha rummaging through the cupboards in attempts to find more food brought her back to her senses.  
  
"Let's put you in some street clothes and go out to eat. I don't feel much like cooking even if it is only Ramen," she grabbed the sleeve of his haori, leading him upstairs. "You're too big for Souta's clothes, but dad's old ones should fit. I hope mom kept them. Go wait in my room, I'll be the in a second."  
  
"What's wrong with Ramen," Inuyasha grumbled, "Me having to change and then walking there will take twice the time. Maybe it would be easier to just tell her why I came and leave. Do I even know why I'm here anymore? I was going to ask her to seal the well, but after seeing here can I really commit to never seeing her again..." his vocal ponderings trailed off into silence.  
  
The hope that she might return had kept him awake many nights. He had spent days at that well, waiting, praying that just maybe the smell of vanilla and jasmines would waft into the air. Then Kagome would climb, smiling, out of the well and, with any luck, into his arms.  
  
Footsteps drew him from these thoughts, "Feh," he cleared his mind. The door opened and Kagome walked in, a bundle of clothes in her arms.  
  
"Here," she handed him the bundle, "Get dressed." She scanned the room before grabbing a hat from the shelf. "Can't forget this," she placed it on his head. With that she turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The noises of the city drove him crazy, the smells were worse. Kagome's world always drove his senses mad, but then again, hadn't Kagome always done that too?  
  
He stared at the girl, he had grown so much in the past four years. Four years... had it really been that long? Four years since she had freed him, since their journey began, since Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara had joined them. They had all grow and changed so much, but had Inuyasha done the same?  
  
"You know you've changed" Kagome commented. He looked at her, amazed. "I was just thinking about everything," she explained. "You've changed a lot since we first met," she smiled, "It's been a long time, I guess we all have. Four years can do a lot."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. It was like she could read his mind, too bad he couldn't read hers. A scent, stronger then the others, drew his attention. It was the same small that was loosing its cling on Kagome.  
  
As his nose began to twitch it attracted Kagome's interest, "Smell the food?" she inquired.  
  
"Your friend from earlier actually," He replied. She saw the detest growing in his eyes. It was the very same look he got whenever Kouga showed up to visit 'his woman'.  
  
"So, where is he? Maybe it's not to late to join him..."  
  
A growl came as he pointed to a walk in restaurant, across the street from the Wacdonald's she used to stop at with her friends after school.  
  
Inuyasha followed her into the building, not really paying attention to where he was going. When she came to an abrupt halt he nearly toppled them both over.  
  
"Kagome?" his gaze followed hers. The sight before them made his blood boil. "That bastard." ~*~  
  
And that's chapter 1. So be nice a review! Pretty pretty please? With Inuyasha on top? You know you want to. 


	2. Kagome yells

I got a review!!! 2 to be precise! That made my day.  
  
Master Thief: Thanks for being my first reviewer! =D  
  
mkh2: I hope you feel better, enjoy the next chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, but my birthday is coming up *hint hint*  
  
~*~  
  
"Sit Inuyasha," fury burned and anger flashed as a storm brewed in her eyes.  
  
He could see the outrage but at that word he met it with his own. "What the hell Kagome?! For one that doesn't work anymore and for two I haven't done anything, it was-"  
  
"I know," she interrupted him, "I meant in that chair," she pointed, "I'll be right back, I need to have a talk with my boyfriend," the last word was spat, as if it were poison.  
  
Inuyasha's anger subsided and he obediently sat. Under the hat his ears swiveled towards Kagome, walking determinedly to a booth in the corner.  
  
She stood there, confidently, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. The two in the booth took no notice, both rather preoccupied with each other.  
  
"Hello," she said forcing a cough.  
  
"Can I help... Kagome?!" Yamazaki's face drained of all color, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I'd grab a bite to eat, funny seeing you here. So are you going to introduce me to your friend here?" her sugary sweet attitude had an underlying tone of rage, and Yamazaki knew it.  
  
The girl next to him smiled, Yamazaki still wrapped in her arms, "Is this the cousin you told me about, sweetie? The one you went to visit before you came here? I'm Heiko, nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kagome," she smiled, "Yamazaki never told me about you. Have you been dating long?"  
  
"Three months today," Heiko beamed, "he got me these flowers" she gestured to the bouquet, "Yamazaki has to be the sweetest guy I have ever met."  
  
"He is a sweet talker, but it seems he never told you that he was dating me for the past six months," Kagome's glare focused on Yamazaki, coupled with Heiko's he began to sink in his seat.  
  
"Well girls you see-"  
  
"Don't try. I never want to see you again, and incase you don't understand that means I'M DUMPING YOU!" With that Kagome turned and marched away.  
  
"But Heiko!"  
  
A slap rang out. "The same goes for me!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome blushed as Inuyasha tore into another burger. Sinking down she covered her face, trying to hide from the stares.  
  
"Mmm that was good," he finished.  
  
She sat up, relieved, and nibbled some of her fries. She hadn't spoken much since walking out of the restaurant and into WacDonald's.  
  
"Alright lets go," she stood, carrying the trays o the trash.  
  
The sun dwindled on the horizon, reflecting off of the buildings, painting the sky orange and pink.  
  
"You should go back. I don't know why you came here but I guess I'll go too, after finals, I just need ten days."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have a long vacation after exams. I was going to go with Yamazaki to his beach house, but that plan seems to have been canceled," a sad smile graced her lips, "Might be good to get away"  
  
They walked in silence. "It's been a while since we've done this'" he thought, basking in the smell, the aura that was Kagome. "Gods, she still beautiful, more so then she was" not that he'd ever admit having that thought to her or anyone else. He smirked.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome tilted her head quizzically.  
  
"I was right," he said cockily.  
  
"About...?"  
  
"Yamazaki"  
  
"Well Inuyasha gets one right! I believe I have a few hundred'" she smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully.  
  
"Feh, I have more then one"  
  
"Sure"  
  
By now they had reached the well house. She opened the door and stepped aside, handing him the fire rat outfit that had been placed just inside the door.  
  
He took the clothing, "she was planning on sending me home right away," he thought, walking past her. Pausing at the well he turned, "You know you could come now."  
  
"No I can't. I have class, exams, responsibilities," she gave a heavy sigh.  
  
He looked hurt.  
  
"I sorry Inuyasha. I have a life here, I can't just leave."  
  
"You had a life there too"  
  
"Yeah, had a life, as in I don't have it anymore"  
  
"Why? Because you ran out on it!" he growled. "On me," he thought.  
  
"Look at us! At what we were. That has to be the most mismatched family I have ever seen. A demon slayer, a lecherous monk, a pet cat demon, and orphaned fox demon, a half dogs demon, and a girl from the 21st century. But the story only begins there, because along comes Naraku. Miroku has a wind tunnel in his had capable and sucking him in. All of Sango's family is killed, except Kohaku, who is used against her constantly. And the best part of it is Naraku killed your dead miko girlfriend, but because the gods hate me she is brought back to life, taking a chunk of my sole. Now she all she wants is to take you to hell with her and you still love her. Add in a few million demons, including a possessive wolf prince, and your lovely brother, then throw in a handful of undead, and a whole lot of pain and you have two and a half years of my life. And you accuse me of running out!?" Kagome huffed her blood billing, glaring at hi,, "I did my time, I finished the jewel," she held up her necklace. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe it was too much for me? That I couldn't handle it anymore? That being there was tearing me apart?!"  
  
"Was it any easier for me? I was there to, I watched it all, you and all the other hurt. Kikyo trying to kill me, countless demons trying to kidnap you. I was hurt too, but you promised to be by my side," Inuyasha's golden orbs flamed.  
  
"You want me by your side? Wasn't it you who pushed me away every chance you got? Ran to Kikyo's every call? How was I supposed to be at your side?"  
  
"You know I owe-"  
  
"Yeah, I know, you owe her your life. I'm not in the mood right now. Just go, I'll see you in a week or so"  
  
"Feh, fine" he jumped into the well.  
  
She turned away, waiting for his aura to disappear. It didn't.  
  
"Are you going to leave?" she called out cautiously.  
  
He leaped back up, reaching the platform. "It won't let me"  
  
"It let you get here, it'll let you go back. Try again."  
  
He looked at his feet guiltily, "That was the second time, I tried to go back before I saw you."  
  
"You're sure?" she tentatively questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure!" he said, annoyed.  
  
"Damn jewel, what the hell is wrong with it?" Kagome hissed. Noticing Inuyasha's questioning look at her outburst she rolled her eyes, "Two years together and you think I don't pick up on your habits? Come on, you're not getting back till I do. Souta was supposed to spend the night at a friend's house. You can use his bed tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm gonna try to update every other day, I have the next 2 chapters written out already, just need to type them up. But for now I have an English essay due Tuesday so I better work on it. (Pray for me)  
  
Now do you thing and hit that little 'go' button. Please review! I'll be your best friend? 


	3. Ramen for beakfast

Woot!!! I got 3 more reviews. That means I know for sure that 5 people have read (and liked) my story.  
  
This chapter turned out to be more filler then anything else. It wasn't at one point, but then it ended up getting really long. I kinda write this in whatever notebook I have that day, and the longer the chapter the more I have to switch back and forth when typing it up.  
  
Priestess-Midoriko: glad you like it! =D  
  
First-Chair-Flute: I am a Christian; in fact I've almost survived my first year at an all girls catholic school. God Bless!  
  
mo0n: here you go, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Souta walked into the house, the aroma of breakfast greeted him, putting him to the kitchen. Kagome stood there in front of the stove, the digital clock just beyond her shone a bright green 10:02.  
  
"You can have yours after you put your stuff away," she didn't turn from her cooking.  
  
"Oh come on Nee-chan"  
  
She set a bowl of ramen on the table, and turned to face her little brother.  
  
He looked slightly puzzled at the choice of food for breakfast, "Who's that for?"  
  
"My friend, he's sleeping in your room. Wake him up when you put your stuff up there"  
  
"You let him sleep in my room?!" he yelled.  
  
"Go, or I'll let him eat your breakfast."  
  
Souta huffed off, stomping up the stairs. Kagome smiled after him, she knew that even at 13 years old her little brother still had a "big-brother-hero- worship" thing for Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So his sister would be mad if he chucked his soccer bag onto Yamazaki's head, but it was really tempting, and she never told him how to wake her friend up.  
  
Opening the door Souta could see the figure in the bed stir, "so much for that," he thought. He sighed, setting his bags down before addressing the man, "Hey, Yamazaki, get up, breakfast."  
  
"Who are you calling Yamazaki?" Inuyasha sat up and looked at the younger boy.  
  
"Inuyasha no nii-chan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't a guy visit a friend? Besides there's no instant food in my time."  
  
"Breakfast is getting cold!" Kagome called from down stairs.  
  
"Speaking of which," Inuyasha smirked leaping for the door and bolting down the stairs, Souta tailing him.  
  
Kagome waited for the two to be sitting, mouths full, before she spoke, "Now you two stay here, inside, and don't cause any trouble. I'm going to the store to get more food." She smiled grabbing her keys are rushing for the door, "Be good!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was five days later when Kagome piled up her books in a corner of the living room. Sitting to rest from her studying, her eyes wondered around the room.  
  
The TV screen gave off a bright blue light, Souta and Inuyasha having abandoned Tekken 4. Last she time she had looked up Inuyasha was throwing a fit at his 4th consecutive loss, and Souta had been gloating again.  
  
By now her little brother had retreated to his room to finish up his homework. Unlike Kagome, he had developed a skill for math and an interest in history. Their grandfather could not be any prouder, having some one to pass down his knowledge of myths and legends on to.  
  
Mama had also retired to her bedroom for some light reading before she turned in for the night. Though she wondered of the particulars of Inuyasha's visit to her daughter she welcomed him with open arms. She pulled an extra futon into Souta's room, and picked up an extra pair of clothing during her trip down town.  
  
Grandpa had also welcomed Inuyasha, glad to have some one to talk to. Inuyasha however did not like this idea too much, avoiding the old man when possible. This was made easier by his discovery of the playstation, and Souta's vast collection of games.  
  
All in all it was a pleasant stay, save the random arguments between Inuyasha and Kagome. It might be a little wrong to enjoy these fights, but he had truly missed them. If his time with he was going to be limited he might as well have all the fun he could. Besides if she did grant his wish it would be easier to separate thinking that she hated him.  
  
The clock on the wall chimed 9:30, and Kagome pulled herself to her feet.  
  
Grandpa popped his head in from the kitchen, "Oyasumi Kagome"  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Oji-chan" she replied. After hearing the footsteps on the stairs she turned off the TV and lights, standing for a moment in the dark quiet house.  
  
For some reason or another Kagome was drawn outside, finding herself under the Goshinboku. She looked up, hidden from the near-full moon by the dense foliage, there in the branches was a chunk of bright red. She smiled at the seemingly sleeping hanyo. Leaves around him rustled at the cool breeze.  
  
She shivered looking down at her own thin pants and loose t-shirt. She clutched her arms together regretting her choice of sandals, thrown on at the last minute.  
  
Just then a bulky lump of red fell from the tree onto her head, heat still radiating from it.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled wrapping the haori around her.  
  
"Feh" was the only response she got.  
  
She smiled, "You know, I'm glad you came. I probably would be a lot more torn up over Yamazaki otherwise."  
  
"..."  
  
"I probably would have cried and locked myself up in my room"  
  
"Feh, stupid wench"  
  
She ignored the comment altogether, dismissing it as 'typical Inuyasha'. "You reminded me that I'm stronger then all that"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, jumping down to meet her gaze. "How did I remind you?"  
  
"I didn't want you here, but I'm glad you came. The one thing that really bugs me is that I can't figure out how you got here," She ignored his question.  
  
"The well of course," he said obviously.  
  
"I know that much, but..."  
  
"What"  
  
"Why did you come?" she looked into his amber pools, searching for the truth.  
  
"I, er, I was going to, to ask for the jewel," he looked guilty, like a puppy who had been yelled at for tracking mud in the house.  
  
"Why would you want it?"  
  
"I was hoping to seal the well," the guilt in his eyes grew.  
  
"So, you don't want to see me anymore?" she said it under her breath, knowing he would hear anyway. She was sorry she had bothered to ask, her heart wrenched at the thought of him hating her the way he must. "I'm sorry, I used the wish already"  
  
"When?" he demanded  
  
She stared into the starlight sky.  
  
"Damn it Kagome, stop ignoring me!"  
  
She sat on the cold bench under the tree still staring up. "I should be the happiest out of anyone." She sighed. "I got my life back, I saved my friends, I killed the ultimate evil. So why is this such a hallow victory?"  
  
He looked down at her, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"That night is forever burned into my mind, I can see it all so clearly..."  
  
~*~  
  
Another chapter done! I'm proud of me. I'll try to update Wednesday, but only if my teachers don't pile on the homework. Stupid end up the year projects. *grrrrr*  
  
So * do that thing you do * please? I'm beggin' here. Review! 


	4. Late night talks

It is midnight, I just finished my stupid essay and yet I'm not going to bed. Why you ask? Because I'm insane and the one person I couldn't turn down asked me to stay up. So here I am. With nothing to do. I figured I would start this instead of staring at the TV.  
  
Woops I was supposed to post this a few days ago... I'm sorry 3 tests 2 quizzes an essay and an oral presentation can really kill a person's free time  
  
Nedz: Thanks = ) I'm glad you like it  
  
_Flashbacks are italicized_

Why cant i use stars any more?!?! (---) is going to replace them

_(----)  
_  
  
"That night is forever burned into my mind, I can see it all so clearly," Kagome smiled bitterly, "Kikyo shattered and my sole returned."  
  
Inuyasha had engraved that day into his memory forever as well.  
  
_Naraku's tentacle like arm lashing out towards the forest on the edge of a clearing where a major battle took place. There was no scream or pain or pool of blood as her body was split in two, just the blinding white light of separated souls being released into the sky. One such sole shone brighter then the others, despite its small size, instead of ascending with the rest to the heavens it raced through the battlefield, hitting Kagome in the chest.  
_  
"And Naraku devoured the completed jewel"  
  
_He had not so much devoured it as absorbed it, shoving the jewel into the 'eye' of his armor. The immediate results were terrifying. He grew, not only physically, but an aura of deep blue and black flared around him.  
_  
"Everyone was fighting, even Shippo"  
  
_Kohaku had fallen, the shard removed from his back. Sango's outrage and despair was released through the slaughter of demons, they fell in the hundreds by her cry of "Hiraikotsu".  
  
Miroku was in the middle of another group of demons, fending them off with hi staff. For every one that fell more sprung up, the poison bees flew among them preventing the young monk from using his Kazana  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, AND Kouga were working together against Naraku, which was a miracle on its own. Even through the pain of injuries the three were putting a major dent in the giant half-demon.  
  
Even little Shippo was fending off lesser demons off to the side of the large clearing. A ring a blue kistunubi created a protective shield around the small group. He, Ah and Un had been charged with protecting Rin.  
_  
Kagome gave a bitter smile, "Then he hit you."  
  
_Naraku lashed out once again at the three men directly attacking him. Kouga ducked, his shard-less legs too weak to run, Sesshomaru bolted sideways, escaping further harm, and Inuyasha leapt into the air. Another arm met him there, flinging him to a tree that shattered on impact_.  
  
"I saw that and something inside me snapped, I put every emotion I had ever felt for you into that single arrow."  
  
_There was a lot of emotion in that arrow, and the completion of Kagome's soul only increased it. Kikyo's pain and emotion poured into the arrow as well, the light was blinding. She stepped forward to keep her friends behind her. It flew wither precision and speed, hitting Naraku before he had the chance to dodge.  
_  
"It destroyed everything but the jewel."  
  
_Naraku dissolved in the pure white light, along with the millions demons around him.  
_  
"You said good job and asked me to take care of everyone."  
  
_Inuyasha scooped Kikyo's two halves up before he left, she needed and deserved to be returned to her grave in Kaede's village. Kagome would be safe for two-three days, Sesshomaru could protect her till he was fully healed or chose to leave. And after that last display of power he knew she could handle herself._  
  
"You were out of sight when I collapsed"  
  
"What?! Why would you do a stupid thing like that?!" Inuyasha's golden orbs filled with worry, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "You never asked," she said simply.  
  
"I came too a little later, Kouga carried me to the fire Shippo started. Miroku was tending to his wounds, and Sango was mourning her brother's death. Rin was begging Sesshomaru to save Kohaku. That was the most human I have ever seen your brother." She smiled at the memory, "For a ten year old she sure is brave, and she was only eight then.  
  
"Are you going to tell me about the wish or not wench?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Kagome ignored him and went on with her story, "So...

_"Kagome-sama?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can I sleep with you and Shippo?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome shifted to give the small girl room in her sleeping bag.  
  
Rin beamed, sinking into the warmth, snuggling into Shippo's tail. While with Sesshomaru she had developed a fondness for fluffy accessories.  
  
Kagome supported her weight on one arm, the other stroked Rin's hair, lulling the little girl to sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru stood off to the edge of the circle created by the fire. A smile fought to escape his thin lips at the sight of Kagome and Rin. The former could see this and grinned in return. "For brothers who hate each other they sure have many of the same habits," she thought.  
  
"You sure you're alright?" Kouga's voice drew her attention.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. Without those shards you won't heal as fat, you should really get some sleep."  
  
"I could tell you the same thing" he smirked.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," She turned away to look over the horizon.  
  
"Ya know, he really doesn't deserve you"  
  
"I thought I was 'your woman'," she replied sarcastically turning to stare into his cool blue eyes.  
  
"I may be stubborn, Kagome, but I am no blind. I gave up on you being my woman a long time ago."  
  
"Then why do you still pick fights with Inuyasha over it?" her brow crinkled in confusion.  
  
"Someone has to make sure that dumb mutt still appreciates you, not like he'll ever openly admit it."  
  
She smiled warmly at the wolf prince, "Thanks Kouga-kun, you truly are a great friend. Now do me a favor and get some rest so I don't have to worry about you too"  
  
He nodded, returning her smile before joining his pack. Hakkaku and Ginta had started another fire and were currently treating their wolven friends. The wolves were exhausted having fought alongside their leader to avenge their fallen tribesmen.  
  
Satisfied that Kouga was resting Kagome turned her gaze from the group. The battle today had been hard, but it seemed even harder to fight off the sleep that threatened to overcome her.  
  
To her side Sango slept, the now living Kohaku wrapped in her arms. Miroku lay as close to the siblings as he could without drawing attention, his chest slowly rising and falling in his sleep. Sesshomaru had propped himself against a tree, Jaken and the two-headed dragon lay at their master's feet. They were not very far from Kagome so that the demon could keep at least one golden eye on Rin.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I you could wish for anything in the world, what would it be?"  
  
"Nothing." He said bluntly.  
  
Kagome looked up at him waiting for an explanation.  
  
"I have everything I could want, except maybe a mate. But that is something I must find."  
  
She considered his words, he was right, she couldn't wish for that. As much as she wanted she couldn't wish for him, it wasn't fair, he had made his decision.  
  
Looking around at her surrounding, the hanyo was the only thing missing. Kagome wordlessly accepted his absence, but this was the last time she would watch him choose Kikyo.  
  
She closed her eyes and clutched the jewel Shippo had retrieved for her during her time of unconsciousness. After a moment she seemed satisfied.  
  
"Don't tell him, please," she looked desperately into Sesshomaru's eyes. He nodded._

_  
_  
"That was it, we all just waited around camp for you to return. Except Kouga, when his men were healed he took off." Kagome's watch focused back on the half-dog in front of her.  
  
"It was my fault..." he mumbled under his breath. He judged the story in his mind. He was supposed to have been there for her, he should have been her protector, the one to catch her. And he had left her for a pile of clay. "So then," he began tentatively, "what did you wish for?"  
  
"I sealed the well to anyone that was not in direct contact with the jewel"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, wondering her further reasoning.  
  
"I didn't want you coming to get me I guess. It was easier to avoid you if you couldn't pop up. Though you can see that really didn't work..." she trailed off staring at the ground again.  
  
"You aren't telling me something," he could tell by the way her gaze would still not meet his. He took her chin in his hand bringing her to look at him.  
  
"Well...um... If some one is touching the jewel they can pass through the well. I brought Shippo through a few months ago, he and Souta became pretty good friends actually. They write letters to each other every month." She pulled her face away, searching for somewhere else to look.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"I deliver their letters every new moon"  
  
"What?! You come back every month and you don't even day hi?! Not just to me either, but to Sango, Miroku, and Kaede too," His voice rose.  
  
"Actually... Sango and Kaede knew, Sango's been here twice when Kaede made up an excuse for her. I dropped her off a few days later draped in her dirty clothes so you wouldn't smell me"  
  
Inuyasha no longer felt sorry for his wish, Kagome had made virtually the same wish. The only difference is she had lied, and so had Kaede, and Sango, and Shippo. He felt betrayed.  
  
I new thought dawned on him, how had he gotten through the well?!  
  
"I just can't figure out why the well let you through," Kagome pondered out loud  
  
He could swear she could read his mind at times.  
  
She yawned, "we can figure it out later, it's getting late. You promised to go to Souta's soccer game tomorrow, and I have to drive."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed and turned to the house.  
  
Kagome followed behind slowly, "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
His ears twitched in her direction, acknowledging her comment.  
  
"Oyasumi Inuyasha"  
  
"Oyasumi Kagome," he whispered back knowing her ears would not hear.  
  
At the top of the stairs they parted ways, both sinking into a soft beds. Once there, however, they would not find sleep for hours.

(---)

Well that's it, extra long to make up for the lack of updates. I'll try to get the next chapter out by Tuesday. No promises though. I don't know what my homework schedule/ after school stuff looks like yet. I really hate how teachers pile on assignments at the end of the year.  
  
Ja matte ne! 


	5. Soccer games and instant feasts

Hello again! It's me... again. Yeah. I feel like I should put something witty here but my brain has died for the weekend. =D  
  
Anywho I finished a new chapter so time to type it up. I think that this one was a little more awkward to write. I don't know why it was just hard to. Probably cause the writing was so broken up. Weeks that I have test I actually have to pay attention during class.  
  
So to my reviewers (three more!!!!)  
  
Battlevixen1: I am honored when any one reads and reviews. I  
didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?  
  
InuyashaYuGiOh: Here's "MORE"  
  
i-luv-inuyasha: class kinda interferes with writing, but I try.  
  
Disclaimer: I think I for got to put one on the last chapter or so.  
I'M SORRY! I don't own Inuyasha and anyone who would even think  
that is insane. Don't sue me, I'm poor!

(---)  
  
"Souta and Inuyasha! If the two of you do not get into that car within the next minute I am leaving without you!"  
  
"You can't leave without me, I'm the starting goalie"  
  
"Who said I have to go to the game?" Kagome raised her eyebrows at her younger brother.  
  
Souta glared, knowing he couldn't win the argument. He threw is sports bag into the back seat before plopping down next to it. Kagome smiled in victory closing the door of her Celica behind him.  
  
Inuyasha settled himself in the seat in front of Souta. He hated street clothes. Hated them with a passion. But a promise was a promise and the kid genuinely seemed happy that he was going. He readjusted the damn pants Kagome had made him wear, the socks and shoes were even worse. He had always thought that Miroku's sandals were bad, but this was down right torture.  
  
Her sent covered everything, the smell was intoxicating, overwhelming his senses. He could tell she had spent hours on end in this car.  
  
The car started up, "Seatbelts," Kagome reminded the boys, pulling out onto the road.  
  
She had not gotten her license until her journey in the feudal era was finished, and with the help of her graduation money and mama she had been able to afford the used Celica. The ability to leave the shrine whenever she chose was a freedom she would not trade for the world. She had memorized city streets and buildings in her search for distraction. If left in any part of the city she could find her way home.  
  
Souta sat quietly in back watching his hero and his sister, both were obviously tired. Inuyasha had barely slept, the hanyo tossed and turn then he lay there staring up at the ceiling, his ears still twitched, alert to the night. The younger boy knew that Kagome and Inuyasha had talked last night, they hadn't come in till midnight, and even then Souta doubted that either had gotten much sleep.  
  
Kagome let out a sleepy yawn confirming her brother's suspicions. "Well drop you off before we park." She pulled up next to a grassy field, and let him out.  
  
He jogged over to his teammates, who were huddled next to their section of the field. Soon enough they were out in the field warming up. The team was undefeated , best in the league, and the talent in the boys was evident.  
  
Inuyasha watched the warm-ups from the bleachers, reminded of Shippo trying to master his kitsunube using Kirara as target practice. Then again Inuyasha had done the same thing learning Kaze no Kizu. He concentrated on Souta, who seemed to be the Kirara substitute, he was amazingly good at defending his goal. Inuyasha found the game to be even more interesting, like an elaborate battle dance. There was a war before him for control of the ball. He could feel the high energy as parents and friends cheered for their respective team.  
  
"Come on Souta, don't let it past you!" Kagome was on her feet yelling for her brother .  
  
"Little loud there Kagome," a girl in the row behind them commented, the two girls next to her giggles.  
  
Kagome to face the girls, "Eri! Ayumi! Yuka! What are you doing here?" she beamed at her former classmates.  
  
"My cousin was the starting forward, didn't you know? He and Souta are pretty good friends," Yuka returned the smile.  
  
"Yeah, she thought she'd be a good friend and force us to come watch cause her mom forced her to drive," Eri complained  
  
"Come on, Yuka promised to stay for the game, we've got no choice," Ayumi smiled as well, always the kind hearted one of the group.  
  
Eri chose to ignore this turning back to Kagome, "You didn't call any of us last week, you been busy with Yamazaki?" she winked suggestively.  
  
"Actually... I dumped him, last Saturday," Kagome confessed guiltily, between Yamazaki and Inuyasha she had completely forgotten about her three friends.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"When?!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who broke up with him. He had another girl, who dumped him about 30 seconds after I did, he got what he deserved."  
  
"Another two-timer?"  
  
"Kagome you're really bad at picking out guys, first there was jealous two- timer, and Hojo moved away and got married, and now you get a second cheating piece of scum. Though at least this time you didn't fall in love with the jerk."  
  
"Could we save the lecture for later, please" Kagome sunk into her seat.  
  
Though his eyes were pinned on the game Inuyasha's ears and attention was focused on the girls. "Second two-timer? How dare some bastard do that to my... erm Kagome! Wasn't she dating that Hobo guy her second visit? Or was it the first and the second time she was sad cause he moved. Not that Hobo was worth her pity. Did that mean that the first guy was while she was still adventuring with me? Wait. I was the one who reminded her... does that mean it was me?" guilt overtook him at this thought.  
  
"So if Yamazaki's out of the picture then what have you been preoccupied with?"  
  
"An old friend is in town for a visit, he's staying with up till break then I'm gonna go back with him." Kagome explained.  
  
"HIM?" the three said in unison.  
  
"Only six days and she already has a new guy"  
  
Kagome blushed, "it's nothing like that. He's an old friend," she gestured to the seat next to her, "Girls this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Eri, Ayumi and Yuka."  
  
He turned his head and nodded, "Nice to meet you," he mumbled. As the giggled behind him he thought of how much he appreciated that Sango wasn't so immature.  
  
"He's cute!" the girls were whispering, he heard anyway. Kagome blushed slightly embarrassed.

(------)

"Come on! We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Be patient, you know Jii-chan isn't as fast as he used to be"  
  
"But mama!"  
  
In honor or Souta's victory the adults had agreed to take the team out to dinner.  
  
"What are you all standing around here for lets go!" Jii-chan walked in and towards the door.  
  
"Have fun!" Kagome Called out as her family drove away in the light rain.  
  
Back inside she situated herself on the couch, curing up with a book in hand. Sprawled out on the floor in front of her was Inuyasha; he had been strangely silent all day. Even now as he played one of Souta's fighting games, he was zoned out, numbly pressing button on the controller.  
  
"What's with him, he was fine this morning at breakfast and the game. I wonder if it's last night that's bugging him still. I can't say I blame him on that, I was pretty horrible," thoughts swarmed in her head, the book in her hand seemed to blur as her mind wandered. The only fixation that remained constant in her contemplations was Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey," she found her voice, "are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Cause if you're not then we could talk"  
  
"I'm fine! Get off my back"  
  
She smirked, same ol' Inuyasha, "In that case, do you want dinner now?"  
  
"Can we have some of that instant food?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled brightly, with Inuyasha food, especially the instant kind, would bring him back to his senses.  
  
She left the room, he continued his gaming, still lost in thought not concentrating. The 'Game Over" screen came up again, the music catching his attention, "Damn."  
  
"Take a break," Kagome re-entered the room balancing a tray in either hand. "I have brought a feast of ramen sided with a bag of chips and a can of coke," she giggled at this, "I put an extra bag of ramen in yours just to be sure."  
  
Though his face maintained it's neutral expression, Inuyasha's eyes danced with joy at the sight of food.  
  
They ate in silence, by now the rain had picked up, pounding on the house. The noise echoed through the room, it's constant rhythmic sound was leaving Kagome with too much room for thought.  
  
"Did you get enough to eat?" Kagome attempted conversation again.  
  
He nodded in response, downing his soda.  
  
"Was it good?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Speak boy," she muttered sarcastically under her breath.  
  
"What am I wench? Your damn dog?"  
  
She flinched inwardly, "you forgot about the ears," her mind chided. A "sorry" escaped her lips.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"You mad?" she began timidly once again.  
  
"No"  
  
"What are you thinking about then?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"O...k..." she was fighting a loosing battle. "Might as well give up," she thought, gathering the trays and taking them back to the kitchen.  
  
Kaede had always told him that he should learn to talk more, express his feelings through something besides violence. Thousands of thoughts buzzed within his head, most of them centering on, "It was me, I hurt her." Behind him he could hear her walking back in, he had to know.  
  
"Who was the first guy?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about," Kagome blinked in confusion.  
  
"Your friends said that Yamazaki was the second two-timer, so who was the first?"  
  
"It's not important. It was more made up then anything. We were never really dating, so it doesn't count, or matter."  
  
"Who was he?" he no longer knew why he was demanding her to answer; he already knew what she would say.  
  
"It was you," she looked down at her feet biting her lip.  
  
"It was me, that's why I reminded you," he whispered, inwardly screaming at his stupidity.  
  
"It's not your fault, I just got too into the lie. I never should have told them that you were my boyfriend. Besides it's all ancient history now, it did happen 500 years ago," she joked in an effort to lighten the mood.  
  
"It was my fault, I'm the reason you don't visit everyone often. I'm the reason why you and everyone grew apart. I'm the reason you were hurt"  
  
"I chose to leave. I left so that you could have Kikyo. As long as I'm there she can't exist. But with me here her soul isn't reincarnated so Sesshomaru could bring her back to life. You guys can live together as you always wanted."  
  
"That's not what I want!" he barked  
  
"Then what do you want?!" Kagome yelled exasperated, "Do you even know anymore? Cause if you don't know I don't want to hear it! I can't take it anymore. My heart can't take it again. You made you decision, remember?"  
  
"What if I changed my mind?"  
  
"Yeah right," Her mind raced, "why is he doing this? Doesn't he see this is hurting me more?"  
  
He watched as pain filled her deep brown orbs, "don't cry, don't cry, please, please don't cry," his mind begged her, silently pleading.  
  
"Tadaima!" Souta called into the house, throwing the door open.  
  
"We're in the living room!" Kagome called back, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey Inu no-ni-chan, want to play?" he walked in a gestured at the TV.  
  
"Huh? Oh sure kid"

(---)  
  
And that make another chapter. This took forever to type up. I don't know how long the next chapter will take me. I'm hoping only a day or two, but I bet my teachers will find a way to stop that. Well I'm off to do my math homework. Only 19 more days till school is out (and 20 till my birthday if you want to be cool and send me Inuyasha, he'd make the perfect present)


	6. Back to the past

Ok, I took a long time to update. I'm sorry. But I have 2 more weeks a school. Which means a lot of homework and lots me actually paying attention in class. Plus it's the end of the year so me stupid school decided to replace the 90 min study hall everyday with prayer services, assemblies, and elections for student body officers next year. All in all it really limits the amount of time I have to write.  
  
On top of that no one was really reviewing, which left me rather unmotivated. Trust me people you review I'll write faster. To the two who did review: (I love you both)  
  
InuyashaKogaRULZ: sorry about the wait  
  
Master Thief: Don't die!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, expect in my dreams. They're good dreams =D  
  
FF.net doesn't show stars anymore so I'm using (---)  
  
(---)  
  
"Here I made you all lunch" Mama smiled and handed Kagome a large box, "And here's some ramen just for you," she handed Inuyasha a sealed bowl  
  
"Arigato mama" Kagome kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Now, you're sure you have everything?"  
  
"Yep" Kagome smiled, lifting her old yellow "bottom-less" backpack onto her shoulder she stumbled.  
  
Inuyasha unconsciously reached over to steady her. "Come on let's get going"  
  
"Bye Nee-chan, inu-no-nii-chan!" Souta waved.  
  
"See you later kid"  
  
"Bye Mama, Ji-chan, Souta!"  
  
"Take care"  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back in 2 weeks"  
  
"Have fun" Mama smiled reassuringly at her daughter.  
  
With a final wave Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well.  
  
(------)  
  
Shippo sat with Kirara on top of the old well, staring down to the dry bottom.  
  
"It's been 10 days Kirara, what's taking him?"  
  
"Mew"  
  
The well bottom glowed a bright purple and blue as Inuyasha and Kagome rose into it.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome?!" the fox leapt into the girls open arms.  
  
That was a mistake, Shippo had grown since their adventures together, the extra height and weight coupled with Kagome's bag proved to be too heavy, both girl and fox toppled over.  
  
"Itai," Kagome groaned  
  
"Sorry," Shippo looked down.  
  
"Let her stand up, runt" Inuyasha pulled Shippo from the girl and then took her bag, slinging it over his shoulder.  
  
"Kaede has been worried about you, Miroku and Sango too"  
  
"Feh, they shouldn't have"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, climbing out after the boys. "Well hello Kirara'" The small cat jumped to her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. "I missed you too"  
  
The group made their way to the village, Shippo and Kirara bounding in front of the other two.  
  
Once Sango had decided to wait to rebuild the exterminators' village she and Miroku built a hut in Kaede's village. The hut was large and sat on the edge of town closest to the forest. It was not home to Miroku and Sango alone however, Shippo, Kohaku, and Inuyasha filled it, and there was a spot for Kagome should she choose to fill it.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! He's back!" Shippo called out reaching their house.  
  
Miroku emerged leaving the door open so that Shippo could bring Sango out. "Inuyasha, I did not thing you would take so long. I was beginning to worry"  
  
"Feh, why would you do a stupid thing like that?"  
  
"Because we happen to care about you," Sango said, joining the group. "I just sent Kohaku to get Kaede, she's been worried sick"  
  
"Feh, she's too stubborn to die"  
  
Kagome coughed, remembering him saying that before.  
  
"Kagome?" the couple said in unison, noticing the girl.  
  
Sango reached out, pulling her friend into a tight hug, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Two week vacation. I thought I should come and visit," she looked the woman up and down, "you are positively glowing"  
  
Sango beamed, "He's been asking for someone to bear his child for so long, I thought it was time he got what he wanted" she leaned in to whisper, "I pray to the gods that it's a girl though"  
  
Kagome giggled before hugging Miroku, "You two will make wonderful parents"  
  
"So you have returned, Kagome," Kagome stood with Kohaku and Shippo.  
  
The young girl smiled, "Kaede-baa-chan, I've missed you"  
  
Another hug was shared. "You've grown my child."  
  
Questions and answers were thrown back and forth as everyone caught up with each other. Inuyasha slipped away from the group and into the hut to eat the ramen still clutched in his hands. Kirara followed the hanyo, mewing lightly.  
  
"You want some too?" he questioned, she mewed in response, "Well Kagome has all the food, but here," he scooped some noodles out and offered them to the cat.  
  
Shippo bounded in, "Kagome brought lunch! You two going to come and eat?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, getting to his feet, Kirara leapt for Shippo's arms.  
  
"Kagome-chan this is wonderful, as always"  
  
"You must thank your mother"  
  
"Absolutely delicious Kagome-sama"  
  
"Can I have more?"  
  
"Save some for me!"  
  
(------)  
  
Crickets chirped in the warm spring night. Kagome found that, once again, sleep refused to come to her. She stood up from her sleeping bag, careful not to wake Shippo, and headed for the door.  
  
She allowed her feet to carry her into the forest. In her mind she sought out her friends, she could sense their presence in the hut behind her. Except for one. He was ahead of her, where her feet were taking her. Her body was drawn to him, it always was.  
  
Reaching the Goshinboku she didn't bother to look up and seek him out in the branches. She knew he was there, close to her, and that was all that mattered. She settled herself among the roots, out there, under him, sleep came quickly.  
  
(------)  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome entered the clearing and sat among the roots below him. He kept his eyes on her, taking in all her features as best he could from the distance.  
  
It was not the first time her has noticed the similarities between Kagome and Kikyo, but after his stay in the future he knew just how different they were. Though he had to have been blind not to see it before.  
  
Kikyo was the first human, besides his mother to accept him, want his company, love him. Kagome was the first human, besides his mother, to do so unconditionally.  
  
Kagome loved him for who he was, for what he was, for what he was. She could ware down all his barriers with a single smile or a single tear.  
  
Kikyo did not show emotions openly, which had suited Inuyasha perfectly, he was the same way. He could not recall a time in which he had seen her openly cry and he smiled only when we thought it was deserved or if it was directed at a child.  
  
If she had lived, Kikyo would have made a superb mother. Kagome was destined to become one, judging the way she acted with Shippo. It was one of the few similarities shared between the two women.  
  
Below him Kagome shifted in her sleep, "Inuyasha" escaped her lips in a whisper.  
  
"She's dreaming about me?" he stared in wonder before diving down to examine her closer.  
  
"How could I be so stupid?" He knew, perfectly well, why he had made his choice. He had owed Kikyo, but with Naraku's death the debt was paid off. So in theory he should be able to move one.  
  
"It's funny now hard that seems, moving on. How did Kagome manage it?"  
  
He lost himself in thought again over the similarities and differences of the two women. "Did I really love Kikyo?" was the question that continually sprung up in his mind, taunting him, haunting him.  
  
Sleep washed over him as he pondered. He didn't even notice himself slouch over towards Kagome. Sleep claimed him leaving the question to absorb his dreams.  
  
(------)  
  
The low morning light and chirping birds woke Kagome from her slumber. Though she was awake she refused to open her eyes, "No was want to go back to sleep, I was having a good dream," she moaned.  
  
An unfamiliar weight was settled in her lap, and covered the length of her legs. She forced her eyes open and looked down. There was the silver haired hanyo, his head on her thigh, his torso settled over the rest of her legs, and his arms looped around her waist.  
  
He looked so peaceful and content there she was afraid to wake him. "When did he end up there?" She blushed trying to thing of a way out of their position. She sighed, the only way to move him would be to wake him.  
  
A smiled played on his lips and he clutched her tighter.  
  
"It wouldn't kill me to stay like this a little longer and let him sleep," she thought, "I wonder what he's dreaming about"  
  
A crow cawed from the top of a near-by tree. Kagome snapped her eye's shut and Inuyasha's fluttered open.  
  
In his mind he tried to make sense of his surroundings. "I'm outside. It's morning. There's no immediate danger. Kagome is sleeping in my arms." "Wait what?!" he nearly yelled out loud that got his attention. His mind reeled, he tried desperately to remember lying down on the girl when another thought struck him, "How long could I get away with staying like this before she wakes up?"  
  
Her eyes opened  
  
"Chikuso" he cursed inwardly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she looked down at him silently praying that he thought she had been sleeping.  
  
The half dog sprung from his position, blushing furiously.  
  
Both remained silent, trying to control the bright red in their faces.  
  
Shippo, who had been watching from the dense bushed on the edge of the clearing took this opportunity to hop in, "You two sure woke up early to make it all the way out here, and I didn't even hear you leave. Sango sent me to find you cause she made breakfast."  
  
"Then let's go" Kagome smiled at him, standing. The girl and fox walked out of the clearing and towards the village.  
  
Inuyasha lingered there for a moment before it registered that he was alone. Quietly he got to his feet and followed behind on the path his friends had just taken.  
  
(---)  
  
There. It's not exactly the best chapter, at least not in my opinion, that could be because the only chance I had to work on it for a good block of time was during lifetime movies. In the words of one of the kids from family guy "Television for idiots". We had to watch them in health class, movies on drug abuse and date-rape will not put you in the mood to write.  
  
Anywho. if you want me to update faster I suggest you review! Please? All you have to do it write:  
  
Hey, I read your story. Please update.  
  
In fact I wouldn't mind if you just copied and pasted that little blurb. Though you can't unless you know the keyboard cheat, cause FF.net won't let you. Either way review! 


	7. Enter Rin

Hi Everybody! (Hi Dr. Nick! I love the Simpsons) Well. The only class time working on this chapter was health and history. My history teacher rocks! He let us watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off, which was a much needed break from the rest of my teachers' pile of 2 page long study guides. I really, really hate exams. On the upside I get to go away for a month in the summer. I'll try to continue updating, if my aunt lets me get on her comp.  
  
So, to the reviewers (you guys roxxors my soxxors):  
  
InuyashaKogaRULZ: I'm glad you liked it, I didn't but at least some one did =D  
  
Crisco: Someone new! Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Kagome: better late then never.  
  
Disclaimer: what's the point of this? If I owned Inuyasha I sure wouldn't be putting my story up on FF.net. Use some common sense people! (And don't forget my birthday, May 29!)  
  
(---)  
  
He had figured it out. He knew just what he wanted. More specifically, he knew whom he wanted. And he knew his reasoning for wanting her. The only problem now was that he didn't know how to tell her.  
  
Kaede was right. He should learn to express himself.  
  
For a week he couldn't get the question of Kikyo out of his mind. He thought about it in his waking hours and dreamt about it in his sleep. But now her had to figure out how to say it, how to tell her his decision.  
  
Kagome would be leaving in a week, during her short stay the news of her return had spread like wild fire. A few familiar faces appeared to greet the young miko.  
  
Kouga had made an appearance as well. The wolf prince had married Ayume, she was about to give him a little wolf cub and could not travel. His pack was flourishing, growing in the peaceful time and despite the size he had still managed to keep them from eating humans. Kagome had been delighted at all the news, the two took up an entire afternoon catching up.  
  
Currently the girl had no visitors and was quite content to be sitting with Shippo and Kaede discussing herbs and her abilities as a miko.  
  
Along with letters from Shippo she had also received letters from Kaede every month in order to develop her powers. Through this and her experimenting Kagome's powers had grown to surpass the elder and it was on the verge of overcoming Kikyo's.  
  
Kagome yawned and excused herself from the old woman and the fox. Wandering out the door she made her way towards Sango, who was watching Kohaku practice slicing through wood.  
  
"He's doing much better"  
  
"Yeah, his flashbacks have pretty much stopped and he doesn't get nightmares too often and more"  
  
After being brought back to life Kohaku had regained all his memories. Coping with them had been a major struggle for him. With the help of Sango he had been able to come to terms with the past. Because of his difficulties, however, Sango had decided it would be best not to return to their old home.  
  
"That's good" Kagome smiled as the boy slashed through another row of logs.  
  
"Good Job Kohaku-kun!" Sango called, he nodded to her.  
  
"Sango! You want to eat out there?" Miroku's voice came from within the hut.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Kagome looked over at her friend, "Didn't we all just have lunch?"  
  
"That was a full hour ago"  
  
"It's part of the pregnancy, she's starting to eat more frequently," Miroku explained.  
  
Kagome tried to recall the past week she had spent with her friend, thinking of her eating habits. "I guess she had been eating more," she thought.  
  
Sango inhaled her food, reminding Kagome of Inuyasha eating ramen, she smirked as she stood to go find the hanyo.  
  
He was sitting on the riverbank in the area where it widened and the flow nearly stopped where she used to bathe. His feet dangled in the cold water, he could smell her coming closer. She appeared on the cliff overlooking the water, wind danced about her, playing with her long raven locks and ruffling her skirt.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called down smiling.  
  
He looked up, this was his chance. They were alone, no possibility of Shippo jumping in or Miroku's stupid comments, it was the perfect opportunity.  
  
She began to mare her way to him along the narrow trail. A rock slipped beneath her foot, she stumbled and fell over the side. Her eyes clamped shut, she waited to hit the stony bank below. She tried to prepare herself for the pain that would soon engulf her body.  
  
It never came. She landed in soft warm arms, her head brushed against something fluffy. Soon she found herself on her feet, Inuyasha by her side, growling.  
  
"You're getting slow, little brother."  
  
"Arigato Sesshomaru"  
  
He nodded to her in reply  
  
"Kagome-sama!" a little girl ran out from behind the large demon.  
  
"Rin-chan! Look how big you're grown!" Kagome wrapped the girl up in a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama said you were back and that I could come see you"  
  
He coughed, "And I have a request of you"  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up in surprise.  
  
"Um" she seemed uncertain, "Inuyasha, why don't you take Rin back to the village I bet Shippo would enjoy a playmate.  
  
He was about to refuse when he caught the glint in her eyes, "Feh, fine"  
  
"Jaken, you go with them"  
  
"But my lord!" he began to protest  
  
Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, he signed and nodded. "Hop on Rin," he squatted for her to climb onto his back. With the hand not supporting the small girl he reached over, grabbing Jaken by the collar. The small demon squirmed in protest, "Keep wiggling and I'll drop you." He leapt up to the trees, Jaken's screams grew faint, eventually dying in the distance.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru questioningly, "So... what can I do for you?"  
  
"Rin is getting older," He began.  
  
"That's right, she just turned eleven last week"  
  
"That would bring about the problem," though his face held its stoic expression Kagome could sense his discomfort at the topic.  
  
"She's becoming a woman, a human woman, which is different from a demon woman, and even further from a demon man."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"So what can I do to help?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you want me to raise her up some?"  
  
"Basically"  
  
"Have you told her this?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"Why don't you leave her here in the village with Sango and Kaede? That was you could still visit her and she wouldn't have to adapt to the future."  
  
"..."  
  
"You still don't like Kohaku-kun huh?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Let Rin choose then, it's her life"  
  
"Very well then"  
  
"I'll even let her come with me for a week to see if she likes it"  
  
"Fine..." he paused for a moment, "Arigato"  
  
She smiled, "Doitashimashite"  
  
(---)  
  
That is my all time favorite Japanese word; it means, "You're welcome".  
  
Ok, so that was one of the shortest chapters. I'm sorry. I have 6 major, grade-deciding test coming up (I sound like kagome, but my school uniform isn't as cute). Which also means that I may not update next week because of them. I guess I'll be busy on the plane next week. I'm going on vacation for a month, starting the 1st, which will slow updates even more. I'm sorry! Forgive me. Please!  
  
So if you want next chapter to be extra long I suggest you review. Come on. It's not that hard. Just press the button and fill out the form. Easy as pie! I'm hungry... I think mom brought some pie home from the store... umm... Bye! 


	8. 7 and a half

Hey guys! I survived finals! And I have this little piece of a chapter cause I didn't have time to write a full one. I'm sorry, it's not much. I've gotten addicted to Gaia (www.go-gaia.com) it's a cool website. I :heart: it  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Miara-Baka: I hope your parties were fun. Sorry this is late and short.  
  
Inuyasha-my-lover: Thanks =D  
  
Master Thief: =D I'm glad you think it's getting better, cause I honestly don't know where it's going.  
  
Disclaimer: It's my birthday and no one bought me Inuyasha... unless you count #6 of the manga. So the characters still don't belong to me. ='(  
  
(---)  
  
Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku were gathered in the corner of the room, playing a card game Kagome had taught them.  
  
"Go fish!" Rin stuck her tongue out at Kohaku.  
  
Sango sat, cradled between Miroku's legs, polishing her Hiraikotsu. Both seemed rather content with the world around them.  
  
Inuyasha was settled against the back wall, an annoyed expression graced his face at the presence of his brother on the perpendicular wall.  
  
Near the fire in the middle of the hut curled Kagome; another textbook lay open in her hand.  
  
She and Sesshomaru had discussed the situation of Rin with Sango. Or Kagome had discussed Rin with Sango and Sesshomaru had stood there in his usual stoic fashion. Sango had assured them both that Rin would have a place to stay should she choose the feudal era.  
  
The plan was for Sesshomaru to tell Rin the following day and then he would stay till the girl left. He did not seem happy with this plan, but as her 'father figure' it was his duty.  
  
Shippo gave a loud yawn, drawing Kagome's attention from her book. "Bed time Shippo, You too Rin."  
  
"What about Kohaku" Shippo protested  
  
"He's older then you," Kagome said simply ushering the fox towards the room he usually shared with the older boy, tonight however another futon and a screen so that Rin could join them.  
  
"He's not older by much!"  
  
"Shippo, go!" she gave him a light push.  
  
"Oyasu Minasai, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin skipped off into the other room.  
  
"All right you two, one story and then you will go to bed" Kagome in an exasperated tone that could be heard in the main room.  
  
"She's going to make a good mother," Sesshomaru observed, not really making the comment to anyone in particular.  
  
Inuyasha growled at this thought escaping his brothers mouth, "Hands off" his mind screamed at his sibling.  
  
"I didn't mean to threaten your position, little brother"  
  
"Feh," if he didn't know better, Inuyasha would have sworn the demon was smirking.  
  
Kohaku looked up from shuffling the cards as Inuyasha stormed outside. "What's with him?"  
  
Neither Sango or Miroku said a word, both just smiled knowingly.  
  
(------)  
  
He found himself back at the well; the moon glowed overhead, giving light to the clearing.  
  
"Damn bastard, he just had to show up. I was so damn close"  
  
He growled, situating himself against the well. His anger eventually throwing him into a restless sleep. He tossed and turned as nightmares played with his mind.  
  
Kagome found him there, in a cold sweat, breathing frantically. The cool of the night didn't seem to be helping any.  
  
She lifted the blanket from her shoulder to cover her fitful friend. She reached out, whipping the fair away that clung to his face. He visibly calmed at her touch, nuzzling into her hand. Stroking the hair off his forehead she leaned down to kiss it, he wriggled in his sleep bringing his lips to hers.  
  
Kagome's heart raced, she jerked away, and her face raged bright rouge. It wasn't like that was the first time they had kissed; there had been the time in the castle beyond the mirror.  
  
She absentmindedly stroked his hair watching as he fell into a deeper sleep.  
  
"I thought I was over this... I gave up on this," she gave a heavy sigh. "Just my luck, the only time we ever get to talk these days seem to be at night. And one of us is asleep."  
  
He rolled into a more comfortable position, facing away from her. She gave another sigh before standing to make her way back to the village. Her body couldn't handle another un-padded, cold night outside.  
  
(---)  
  
Ok. I'm sorry it was short. I'm sorry it was late, and I'm sorry I won't be able to update too much.  
  
So do me a favor and review. I might just do a lot of little reviews in the next month. I'll figure it out some how. Maybe I'll steal dad's laptop.  
  
REVIEW! (please) 


	9. Back to the Future

WOW! I am so sorry that I didn't get to update sooner. Even worse that this is another short chapter. I'm on vacation so this story isn't exactly my top priority. Gomen, please forgive me.  
  
So right now I'm sitting in the master bedroom of my grandma's house and I'm using the bedside table and one of the old chairs from the little kids table. I feel short. My aunt's comp decided that it would break the second I got into the house, so when dad got here I stole his lap top, he stole the king sized bed I was in. seems like a fair trade.  
  
To my reviewers: (there were so many!)  
  
InuyashaKogaRULZ: =D  
  
Raine: I'm glad you like it.  
  
Demonicprincess03: It's still not quite finished, but I'm getting there.  
  
Kitty kat: thanks for the Japanese lesson. It's been a while since I took the class and I have a horrible memory  
  
Vixenme: I promise I won't stop writing, I'll just be a little slow at it.  
  
JESSICA: HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPPIE!  
  
Hot Hanyou: lets hear it for giddy moments!  
  
Michelle: It's the thought that counts, maybe next yea =D  
  
Amy: Don't worry, it's not done yet, Kagome and Inuyasha will be together, I would hate it too if they don't.  
  
furubafan19: here's some more, not a lot though. Sweet dreams.  
  
JY: =D  
  
Kagome: every one is having computer problems lately. There may or may not be a better kissing scene below...  
  
Inukag=LOTS o'KIDS: don't cry, here's more!  
  
Angel-chan3: sorry for the long wait, can I have a pic of your pet? (for your 2nd one, don't hurt me!)  
  
Crisco: I'm glad you love it.  
  
Ok, now that I've taken care of that just one more thing:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, still. cries  
  
(---)  
  
He stood tall, towering above her, his golden orbs boring into her soul.  
  
"It's nor fair!" she cried out, tears began to pour out. He was pained by her crying, it hurt him more then anyone would ever know, but he could not let her know this now, he was doing what was best for her.  
  
"I told you," he said evenly, "I made my decision."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, you don't belong here with me, at least not anymore"  
  
"Why!?" she yelled  
  
"You just don't!" He said his tone more and more aggravated by the second. "You will go," he regained the control of his voice, it's harsh and unyielding manner stung her heart.  
  
She didn't attempt to stop him as he turned and walked away. She didn't move at all, only stood their, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks, watching his long silvery hair disappear among the trees.  
  
Two women came from the village behind her, one engulfed her in a hug, "Don't worry, he won't be like that forever"  
  
"He's just being stubborn"  
  
Silence fell over the three, Kagome looked around, "well, um, lets get going then" she stood.  
  
They made their way to the well, to wait for good-byes from their other friends.  
  
Shippo and Kohaku raced up the path towards the women, the rest of the gang behind them. The kitsune leaping into Kagome's arms, "I'll miss you!"  
  
"Us too" Sango spoke for both herself and Miroku.  
  
"And I" Kaede smiled  
  
"Guys I'll be back in a week, don't worry"  
  
"Feh. Just don't disappear for 8 months again" Inuyasha crossed his arms in his usual fashion.  
  
Kagome nodded, "come on Rin, let's go"  
  
The small girl walked closer, still crying, accepting Kagome's comforting hand.  
  
"I guess my damn brother took off," thought the hanyo, observing the girl.  
  
Kagome and Rin stood at the edge of the well, the jewel held tightly in their joined hands. Rin looked into the woods on last time before the two leapt into the purple and blue swirls of light below.  
  
(------)  
  
"I never told her," he sighed, "A whole damn week and I never told her"  
  
It was late afternoon, Sango and Kohaku were training, Shippo was playing with some village kids, Miroku and Kaede were discussing something or other, and Inuyasha was sitting in his tree.  
  
"WHY COULDN'T I JUST TELL HER!?" he yelled in frustration.  
  
It hadn't been for lack of trying on his part when he tried to get her alone she was with someone, and every time he got her alone one of their "friends" would interrupt.  
  
"I could go now, the well let me through before, and except for Rin none of those distractions are there. My only other choice would be to wait a week"  
  
Back and forth the inner argument raged.  
  
He vaguely remembered Kagome saying something about mood, when Miroku was trying to win Sango over. Of course Miroku had messed this up when he grabbed her ass.  
  
"Mood... what the hell did she mean by that?" he sighed again, "I will never understand women, but it's worth a try"  
  
(------)  
  
He was waiting for her by his tree, their tree, she sprinted to his open arms.  
  
He gently tilted her chin up with his forefinger, "Kagome, I love you"  
  
And with that he tenderly captured her lips with his own, savoring the feeling. His tongue begged her lips to part, to deepen the kiss, and after a moments hesitation it was granted.  
  
She ran her hair through his silvery hair, he nibbled at her lower lip, she melted into the embrace, into the kiss, into him.  
  
"Kagome....Kagome...Kagome"  
  
(------)  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Huh? What?" the morning light was harsh., "What do you want Souta?"  
  
"Mom left and she said you would make lunch"  
  
"Don't you have to be in school or something?"  
  
"I'm on vacation just like you"  
  
She growled  
  
"Rin and I will just wait downstairs then"  
  
The two kids disappeared from the doorway. Kagome's head fell back towards the pillow, he eyes closing in annoyance. She willed herself back to sleep, back to that wonderful dream.  
  
"ARG! Why am I doing this? I'm over him, or I was... We never really had anything to begin with. He just wanted Kikyo, and I just fell for the first guy that showed real interest in me."  
  
She shook her head, attempting to free if from the thought of Inuyasha, in image of him confessing his love, "In my dreams" she coughed sarcastically before standing and making her way downstairs.  
  
She prepared lunch for Rin and Souta and herself, taking the trays to the living room where the two sat in front of the TV. "Eat up"  
  
The older girl felt a surge of pride when Rin beat Kohaku at Tekken 4. The girl had adapted well to the future, but Kagome could see that something was missing still.  
  
Kagome doubted that Sesshomaru and Rin would ever become more then what they already were, but to Rin he was everything, a hero, a guardian, and a father.  
  
Though she may enjoy living in the future with Kagome and her family, but Rin's home, Rin's family, Sesshomaru was in the past.  
  
No matter what Rin said, Kagome decided, she was going back to the past, where she belonged.  
  
(---)  
  
Well that's all folk! I'm back to lounging on the couch for a few days, My brother might set up his comp when he gets here, I'll try to have another update then. So until then, whenever then it:  
  
REVIEW!!!!


	10. Waiting

Hello again. I hope you're not too mad at me and my procrastination. Can you blame a girl for enjoying some time off?  
  
If it makes you feel any better now I'm all sun burned in the face, and it's bugging the hell out of me.  
  
So, to my reviewers:  
  
InuyashaFreak15: I'm sorry I made you wait  
  
Angel-chan3: I updated! Don't call Fredrick!  
  
Inuyasha-my-lover: It's defiantly Kagome =D  
  
vixen-s.m.f: glad you like it  
  
Nedz: It wasn't so quick this time, and a review is better late then never  
  
Inukag=LOTS o'KIDS: Crazy is always good.  
  
Disclaimer: I have yet to own Inuyasha. I keep trying though.  
  
(---)  
  
Patience was never a strong point with Inuyasha. Three days had passed and, not counting the current day, there were three more to go.  
  
The wait was driving him slowly, quickly insane.  
  
"Three more days, just three more days," he chanted over and over again in his mind.  
  
A voice in the back of his head filled him with doubt, "But what is Rin decides to stay? What if Kagome only pops in for two minutes to tell this to Sango and then she disappears again? Why would she want to stay and talk to you? She has a life there, even if Rin did come back Kagome doesn't have to..."  
  
"I'm doing this if she's here for five seconds or five hours," He growled  
  
"Doing what?" Shippo jumped onto the rooftop that Inuyasha occupied, and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Feh, none of your business"  
  
"Does it have to do with Kagome?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Didn't I just tell you no?"  
  
"Yeah, but usually when you say no about Kagome you mean yes"  
  
"Feh, what do you know" Inuyasha grabbed the kisune's tail and flung him off the roof.  
  
Watching the fox retreat to Kaede's hut the dog returned to his thoughts, staring blankly into the clouds.  
  
(-------)  
  
In honor of Rin's last night Kagome took her and Souta out for dinner.  
  
"Are you ready to go back?"  
  
Rin smiled as she always did, "Yeah, I had a lot of fun here though."  
  
"Too bad you have to leave so soon" Souta looked genuinely sad as he pushed food around his plate with his chopsticks.  
  
"Don't play with your food Souta" Kagome scolded her younger brother.  
  
The two kids branched out onto some other topic, Kagome's attention drifting elsewhere.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
That single name affected her too much, when heard or thought of she felt happy and sad and angry all at once. "Why does he do this to me" She muttered to herself.  
  
She'd left cause some of her dearest friends because of him, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo. They were family to her, but the pain of seeing the man who she loved, the one who didn't love her back, out weighed everything else.  
  
Years later and here she sat still wondering "what if..."  
  
What if she had never fallen into the well?  
  
What if the jewel had not been broken?  
  
What if Kikyo had never come back?  
  
There were too many possibilities.  
  
"WHEN DID THIS BECOME SO COMPLICATED" her mind screamed.  
  
"Your bill miss"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up at the handsome waiter, "Oh yeah" she flushed reaching for her purse, "Thank you"  
  
He bowed walking away  
  
"I'm so stupid" she growled so no one would hear, "Come on you two"  
  
The sun was still hovering just above the horizon, it wouldn't fully disappear for another hour or so, which would give the girls enough time to make it to the village from the well.  
  
The car drive home went by fast, Rin and Souta's constant chatter provided Kagome with a distraction.  
  
All Rin's belongings were collected and she and Kagome made their way to the well house, Kagome's family in trail. They had been rather taken with the small girl, and were sad to see her leave so soon.  
  
"Bye Rin! Don't forget to visit"  
  
"Yes you're welcome anytime"  
  
She nodded happily before turning back to Kagome. Once again the two girls locked hands and jumped, vanishing amid the purple and blue light.  
  
(------)  
  
They were coming back today, no, she was coming back today! All he had to do was wait a few hours and compared to the past week a few hours was nothing.  
  
He was so happy he couldn't help but allow a smile through; it wasn't even the normal cocky one.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the fox, "Feh, none of your business"  
  
"I bet its cause Kagome is coming back today"  
  
"What would you know?"  
  
"I know that deep down you love her, weather you admit it or not. You're both just too blind and stubborn to admit it"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"I agree with Shippo"  
  
"Stupid monk" Inuyasha snarled under his breath.  
  
"Come now Inuyasha, it's been five years, we all know you and Kagome-sama have feelings for each other"  
  
"Will you get off my back?!" There went the smile.  
  
"You really shouldn't toy with her like this, just admit and get it over with"  
  
"Maybe I will!"  
  
"I promise it's not as hard... Wait, did you just say you would?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
Identical grins spread across Shippo and Miroku's faces.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Now if you'll excuse me I think Sango wanted help with dinner"  
  
"I want to go show Kaede my new drawings"  
  
The two headed off in opposite directions, leaving Inuyasha confused and alone.  
  
(---)  
  
Wow that was horribly rushed and short. Gomen! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!  
  
I'm getting on a plane in exactly 3 hours and 35 min., which means this won't be updated for at least 2 weeks, possibly longer since I have 3 books to read within 4 weeks. I hate school so much, and it starts on the 17 of August! I'm gonna cry.  
  
Any who I'm off don't forget to review! 


	11. Another talk under the tree

It's been over a month since I added a chapter. I have good reasons! Like I was on vacation and then my brother came and I just finished my first week of school and I've been on a Harry Potter kick for a few weeks now. Yep yep.

But that's no real excuse, so I beg forgiveness. This will be the last chapter, I belched it out in religion class today. It's proven fact I work better when I should be doing something else. Like right now I have a pile of homework behind me, but it's Friday so I don't care.

To my Reviewers:  
  
Inukag=LOTS o'KIDS: I hope it's good enough, I probably should have worked a little faster...

Verose: Happy Belated Birthday!!!

Inuyasha-my-lover: He's gonna tell her sometime

Nedz: WELCOME BACK! I don't know where you went but yea.

And now what you've all been waiting for. The final chapter!

_(insert page break here)_

The vines in the well had become over grown, hanging down every which way in a confusing tangle. The bottom of the well was dark, the evening light unable to reach the cold dirt floor.

Kagome carefully balanced her old yellow backpack and began to climb towards the light, Rin following close behind.

The two walked towards the village in silence neither sure of what to say.

"One last time and I leave this era for good," at that thought a lump arose in her chest.

She had done this already, hadn't she? She had sealed the well and that chapter of her life, but somehow he had found some way around it. Somehow he had reopened this can of worms from the past.

The first stars began to appear in the sky as they approached their friends home. Darkness began to swallow the sky.

"Sango-chan! We're back!" Kagome called out to the opened door.

Shippo was the first to appear leaping through the door to catch both Kagome and Rin up in a hug. He and the latter immediately launching into a discussion on the events in their separate weeks.

"How was is?" Sango had silently come into view just within the doorframe.

"It was wonderful, Sango-sama" Rin nodded respectfully before rushing inside behind Shippo.

"It was good," Kagome smiled at her friend trailing the pregnant woman into the hut.

"It was wonderful but she decided to come back" Sango cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't really give her a choice..." Kagome looked down guiltily.

"Why not?"

"She might enjoy it there but her home, her life, is here"

"You mean Sesshomaru is here"

"Well that too"

"If that's you're decision then she's more then welcome to stay here, though if Sesshomaru is looking for a proper woman then he's sent her to the wrong place"

"I think he's just looking for her to be happy, and live as a human girl"

"That I can do," Sango smiled brightly.

"I know you'll look out for her." She returned the smiled and looked around the room, "Where's Miroku and Kohaku?"

"They're in a neighboring village performing a demon exorcism. They should be back tomorrow morning"

"Did Inuyasha go with them?"

"No, I believe he went off into the woods to sulk some more"

"Oh"

"Go ahead and say your good bye, he hasn't been back from his tree in two days" Sango said knowingly, "I'll go set up the two extra beds we'll be needing tonight"

"Are you sure..."

Sango had already vanished behind the bedroom wall.

Kagome nodded and noiselessly turned marching out of the hut and into the woods.

_(page break)_

Inuyasha sat in his tree, on his branch, his eyes closed and his ears remarkably still.  
  
"Self control" his mind chanted over and over again.

He knew she was back; he caught her scent the moment she came through the well. Even now it lingered on the cool breeze, growing slightly stronger by the second as she slowly made her way to him.

She was nearly there.

All week he had waited, he stayed near the well as much as possible, barely ate, and the few snatches of sleep he had gotten had been filled with dreams of her. Dreams of the meeting that was about to take place. And now, after all that, he was not ready.

He couldn't do it.

So now he would sit there, unmoving, as if he was asleep.

She entered the clearing, he could hear her, but refused to twist his ears in her direction. He could feel her eyes on him, but refused to open his own.

"Inuyasha?"

Her voice had the power to send chills up his spine, but for once self-control won out.

"Are you sleeping?"

"I guess so," she sat down on a large root, "Maybe this will be easier to say while you're sleeping, though that kind of defeats the purpose," She gave a heavy sigh, "I did this already, I know I did, it nearly ripped my hear out. It took me forever to work up the courage to leave, to move on, well, to leave at least. I said my good byes.

"I'm not coming back after I leave this time. I can't, it hurts too much. So I'm going to give the jewel to Rin. I know she'll keep it safe, not that it's in much danger anymore. Besides it would be nice if she visited every once in a while."

Inuyasha chanced a look down; Kagome was staring of into the empty forest as she made her speech.

"I guess I have to accept that you don't return my feelings again. I don't think I ever got over it the first time. It's stupid though, just a school girl crush that won't let go."

He began to shift at this statement until her soft pleads of "Don't wake up. Don't wake up" reached his ears. He settled back down into a comfy position, eyes still firmly closed.

She let out a breath that had been held in. "You know, I think I'll miss this most, sitting under a tree with you sitting in it. It's always made me feel safe to know that you were watching over me."

She looked up, fully aware that he was conscious, "Alright I think I've said everything. You can be awake now"

He wondered briefly how long she had known that he was awake before he pushed off the branch landing gracefully in front of her.

"So, I guess this is good bye," she looked up into his eyes.

"Feh, not until I say what I need to"

"Should I pretend to be asleep?" she teased.

"Very funny," he responded irritably.

"Just wondering"

He sat down next to her among the roots, his amber pools locking on her own brown orbs.

"I... I've thought about this a lot. Probably since the day Kikyo came back to life, maybe even sooner..."

"What?!"

"Hey! I didn't interrupt you"

She nodded mutely, watching as he sat silent, unsure of how to continue.

"You see..." He began and abruptly stopped.

"Damn it! This is hard! Look, I've been waiting all week to talk to you, I've been waiting years to tell you all this. I just didn't know it before," He sighed, "Here goes:

"I loved Kikyo, she was a very special part of my life. I know I loved her, I'm fairly sure that we were soul mates actually..."

Kagome took a sharp intake of air, tears began to fill her eyes. She braced herself for what she was sure would follow that declaration.

"It's not that," his voice was uncharacteristically tender, he reached for her had, his own shaking.

"It's not her soul anymore," he explained, "She's dead, and I've got to move on. I already have really. So did her soul. It's you, and you are not her. You are the one and only Kagome. Our souls are searching for each other, and I don't want to turn them down.

"I love you, body, mind and soul."

She was dreaming again. That was the only explanation that this wasn't real. There was no chance in hell Inuyasha could talk like he had, would say those things. He never cared, he kept his emotions bottles up.

"Well, are you going to say anything?!" he demanded.

"Huh? Oh...yeah." That was the Inuyasha she knew.

He dropped her hand, anticipating rejection, not that he didn't deserve it. He had put Kagome through her own personal hell and he didn't deserve her now.

"Wait"

"What?!" the irritation returning to his voice.

"I'm...I'm not dreaming this time, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Does this look like a dream to you?"

"Well yes..."

He mumbled something crude under his breath

"I didn't mean to ask that... I mean... I guess what I want to say is; I love you too"

"You do?!"

"I do," she beams and allowed herself to be pulled into his warm embrace.

"So, that means that you're not leaving any more, right?"

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere."

_(one last page break)_

Woot! 4 months, 11 chapters, one notebook and I'm done! I never thought I could finish an actual story.

Personally speaking I wrote this because it was something I would read, and believe me, before I got this account I was reading everything on this website and several others. Now that I look back at my story I would probably cringe, just cause I'm the one who wrote it, but since it was my first and I did it all my myself (only about 3 of my friends know it exists and only 1 knows where to find it) I'm proud of it.

If enough people ask I might write an epilogue or a sequel, just don't expect it anytime soon, cause my next story is going to be Harry Potter.

Anywho I love you for reading!!! And I love you even more for reviewing!!!! So go do it!


End file.
